


White Gloves

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Fights, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Unstable Gerard, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard and Frank fight all the time.  Gerard's solution is a bit bizarre, but may just work.





	

The white glove fell at Frank’s feet, and he plucked it off the floor, inspecting the lacy garment.

“What the hell?” he demanded, looking at Gerard incredulously.

The other man had his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Frank in a completely serious manner.  “If you wanna fight, let’s fuckin’ do it,” he snapped.

Frank laughed dryly.  “What is this, the _Count of Monte Cristo_?  You want me to fuckin’ duel you or something?”

Gerard said nothing, just scowled at his boyfriend.

“Look, Gerard, I’m sorry for arguing with you, but you’re being a little ridiculous.”

“ _You’re_ being ridiculous!  Why do you care so much whether we go to Logan’s or Olive Garden for dinner tomorrow?” Gerard griped.

Frank scoffed, throwing up his hands in disbelief.  “I don’t!”

“Just fight me, motherfucker!” Gerard insisted.

“Did you buy a pair of goddamn women’s matinee gloves just to throw one at me?”

“If you must know,” Gerard huffed, “I already had these.  But that’s beside the point!”

“What?  Why do own these?” Frank laughed, turning the lacy glove over in his hand.

Gerard closed the space between them and kicked Frank hard in the shin.

“What the fuck?” Frank yelped.

“We’re always fucking fighting,” Gerard whined.  “Let’s just get it out of our systems.”

Somehow, this didn’t seem like the most effective way to stop arguing with each other, but when Gerard got one of these bizarre ideas, there was no changing his mind.

“Fine.”  Frank flung down the glove and put both hands to Gerard’s chest, pushing him half-heartedly.

“Don’t be a pussy,” Gerard popped off.  He grabbed Frank by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up to eye level.  “Fight me for real.”

Frank swayed on his tip-toes, trying not to lose his balance.  Not for the first time, he considered what a fucking loose canon his boyfriend was.  “Christ, _okay_ ,” he relented, clutching at Gerard’s shirt.  “Put me the fuck _down_.”

Gerard let go and Frank dropped to the ground, stumbling back and rubbing at his neck where his collar had dug into the skin.  Gerard had this smug look on his face that drove Frank up the fucking wall.  Whatever—if Gerard wanted to fight, Frank would make sure he fucking felt it.

His fist struck Gerard’s jaw with a sickening _crack_.  Gerard screeched, eyes going wide and hand flying up to clutch at his face.  Frank hissed at the sting in his knuckles.

“Mother _fucker_!” Gerard shrieked, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

“You gonna cry like a baby,” Frank sneered, “or actually fight me?”

Gerard surged forward, grabbing Frank by the front of his shirt and shoving him back until his spine slammed into the wall behind him.  The air was knocked out of him and he struggled against Gerard’s grasp breathlessly.  Frank’s head spun when Gerard yanked him forward and drove him into the wall again.

Frank clawed at his boyfriend’s hands in an attempt to detach them from his T-shirt as he gasped for breath.  Gerard grinned manically, with red-stained teeth and a thick trail of blood streaming down from the corner of his mouth.  He looked absolutely fucking cracked, and with a tinge of panic, Frank wondered how far Gerard actually wanted to take this.  Because sure, they fought quite a bit, but it was always with words, not fists; Frank didn’t have any idea what his unpredictable boyfriend would do to him.

Frank whimpered when Gerard’s fist connected with his stomach.  He keeled over, wrapping his arms around his waist, and gave a soft moan of pain.  Gerard let go of him and simply stood glowering down at him.

“You gonna cry, Frankie?” he mocked, snickering feverishly.

Frank jerked his knee forward.  It collided dead-on with Gerard’s crotch, and Gerard cried out, sinking to his knees in front of Frank.

“What the _fuck_ , Frank?” Gerard wheezed, doubled over.  His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth hung open in a silent cry.

“Serves you right,” Frank rasped, sliding down the wall, panting.  He let his head thump back against it, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.  He could hear the pained grunts coming from the man in front of him, but he didn’t give a fuck.  Gerard started this stupid fight, he deserved whatever he got.

“That fucking _hurt_ , cocksucker,” Gerard gritted out.

Frank laughed weakly, opening his eyes to revel in his boyfriend’s pained expression.  “Good.  It was supposed to.”

They stayed like that for several minutes, gasping and spent, neither one having the strength to move.

“I’m sorry,” Gerard finally said, voice a little less strained now.

Frank looked at him hazily.  “You’re right.  We fight too much.”

Gerard shuffled over so that he was sitting next to Frank.  “I don’t wanna fight anymore.”

“I can’t believe you threw a glove at me,” Frank chuckled, laying his head on Gerard’s shoulder.

Gerard laughed softly and took Frank’s hand in his.  “That _was_ a little melodramatic, I suppose.”

Frank smirked.  “Hey—you never did tell me why you have those gloves.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
